


My Perfect Life

by plutopurplecat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien confesses, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love Confessions, Post reveal bitches, Post-Magic Reveal, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, mostly ladynoir, oblivious lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutopurplecat/pseuds/plutopurplecat
Summary: "My Lady?""Yes, Chat? ""How would you describe your perfect life?"





	My Perfect Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2017 but never had the platform to show it. anyways,, hope y'all like what my younger self wrote uwu!

"My Lady?"

"Yeah, Chat?

"How would you describe your perfect life? "

Ladybug whipped her head to look at her partner who was sporting a blush underneath his black mask .They were currently sitting on a rooftop after their nightly patrol. She liked this part of the day, er, night .Where she could relax and not worry about an akuma suddenly wrecking havoc on the city. Where she can enjoy sitting under the sky full of stars, basking in the beauty of the city in the night. Where she also spends most of her time with her beloved partner, seeming she never does in the day

Its been a little over two months since they found out about each others identities. It had been mostly a shock to Marinette to see the boy she secretly love was also her flirty , pun loving partner. It had been a lot to process at first too , but after a lot of pep talks from Tikki and an awkward conversation with Adrien on where they stand, she managed. After they settled that,they were practically Ladybug and Chat Noir outside the suit too. With Adrien punning daily, annoying her and her friends , and Marinette pushing him by the nose at his flirty advances. Her stutter was long gone (though it did take her a few days to get rid of it) . Long story short, they had become attached to the hip in less than a week.

But alas, eventhough she knew who he was outside the mask , she rarely spend time with him. Sure, they'd see each other at school but that's just about it. His schedule was always booked with numerous photoshoots and if it wasn't that, he would be booked with his fencing, mandarin class or piano lessons. She didn't want to admit it but she missed her Kitty. Not that she would say that out loud , his ego didn't need more stroking. So she adored and cherished this time of the night because she got to see him, to spend more time with him.

She snapped out of her daze and focused her eyes on him again,remembering his question earlier.

"My perfect life?"

"Yeah. I mean if you could describe your perfect life, how would it be like? " Chat rubbed his neck , a habit of his he does when he's nervous.

"Well I would say in my perfect life we would already stop Hawkmoth , for sure. I've had enough of his stupid akumas, it's messing with my sleeping schedule!" Ladybug exclaimed , flailing her arms in such a Marinette way. Chat chuckled.

"Well I think you're pawsitively beautiful to me, My Lady. Bags under your eyes and everything" He winked at her which in return made her blush

"What else?" He asked.

"Well, I would probably already be working as a fashion designer. And working on my own line too.I would be living in my own apartment, though not to far from my parents bakery."

"By yourself? I thought you'd stay with Alya." He asked eyebrows furrowed.

Ladybug giggled. "I love Alya and everything but we all know she'd live with Nino. And I don't mind! Honestly i'm so glad she found someone. And that someone being Nino eases my mind knowing she won't live alone with a bunch of cats."

"That does seem like a nightmare." Chat agreed nose scrunched in disgust which made Ladybug laugh.

"Anyways, other than that I'd say just being surrounded by the people I love. And obviously my life wouldn't be perfect without you, Minou." She finished looking at partner to find him blushing . Chat crouched down and took a seat beside ladybug , feet dangling of the edge

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"How would you describe your perfect life?"

"Oh , well." the black masked hero started and shifted his sitting position so one leg was dangling by the rooftop's edge and the other pulled to his chest, knee tucked under his chin.

"I'd say I'm already living my perfect life." 

Ladybug looked at him , confused, and blinked

"What?" 

Chat looked at his partner, a blank expression on his face until he realized what he said and understood her confusion.

"No! I don't mean - I mean my perfect life isn't with the akumas a-and HawkMoth - no, that's just sick and wrong - I mean - who would want to live in a world with a psycho- i would never! " Chat stopped from his rambling before it got even more embarrassing. Ladybug giggled at this ." What I meant to say was," he took a deep breath.

"My life is already perfect because I have you in it."

Ladybug's eyes widen and she turned to look at him only to find him looking down at his shoes

"I - all my life there's been this dark cloud following me , you know? My mom left, my father basically abandon me , filling my time with these classes and lessons and of course i'd do it because I thought that was the only way to make him see me , to show him I- I love him. He's the only family I got, of course I love him.But..it was never enough. Nothing I did was ever enough."

She could see the tears forming in his eyes even from watching from the side.

"But then I went to public school and I met you guys and I'd never felt so happy." He smiled, remembering that day

"And then I met you." This time when she looked up to look at him, he was looking at her back. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"And you..its like you washed away that dark cloud I had, Mari. And I'm always so happy to see you, even if we do tend to meet in the night. Scandalous, no?" He joked ,watching her red coloured face being buried in her hands.

"And I just — Marinette, I love you."

Ladybug gasped and a hand flew to her mouth , tears in her eyes. Chat seemed to not notice this and stood up from where he sat and started pacing around. Marinette followed his movements

"I have always loved you. I loved you from the day you fell into my life. Literally." She laughed, standing infront of him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I loved you ever since I gave you my umbrella, on the first day of school. I am in love with you .I am so in love with how that I feel like an idiot for not realizing it sooner."

He made his way towards her and put his hands on her waist.

"I love the way you smile. It's so blinding, Mari. I love the way you laugh especially if I'm the cause of that melodious sound that comes from your mouth. I love the way you care for people , especially when you don't even know them. Your kindness to others is unbelievable, Marinette. I swear you're an angel." She laughed, tears already spilling down her face. He cupped her cheek in one hand and wiped the tears away."So yeah, I'm already living my perfect life because I have you.Without you, I- I can't, " He looked down, " And I was so scared to tell you this because, well I didn't know if you felt the same way." His hand on her face fell to his side and his hand on her waist loosened.

 

"Even if I have you as just my partner and my friend, I wouldn't trade it for the world."

He was met with silence so he continued looking at the ground, unsure of what to say next. Until he saw a bright pink light indicating she dropped her transformation and raised his eyes to meet with hers.

Before his head was even up, he felt her pulling the collar of his costume and felt her lips colliding with his in an instant. His eyes were wide with shock but when he felt her pulling away, a little too quick he might add, he closed his eyes and pulled her by the waist, leaving no space between them. Her hands went to his shoulders and both of his hands went to her waist , holding her tightly but not too tight for his claws to hurt her.

She felt a tingling feeling and she assumed he dropped his transformation too. She pulled away and when she looked at him, she melted. His face was absolutely shinning, his grin almost reaching his ears and the tears that were in his eyes were back. None of that now

She grabbed his face and peppered him with kisses.

"Why." kiss " on earth." kiss kiss " would you think I didn't love you back ?" She finished with a peck on his lips

His face was scarlet and his rubbed the back of his neck . He'd been doing a lot of that tonight.

"I thought you didn't like me, I mean- you'd always stutter and I - I thought-"

"I stuttered because I had a huge crush on you!" 

"Y-you did?"

"Yes! I was a bumbling fool around you and I thought that you thought I was insane or something, which I wouldn't blame you."

He chuckled." Yeah but you were cute"

She blushed and looked down her feet suddenly become so interesting.

"Wait..had a crush?"

She looked at him and saw his smile was fading.

"You are so dense sometimes, I swear." She rubbed her temples. She grabbed his face with both of her hands and cleared her throat.

"Adrien, Chaton, Mon Minou" She said a sickening sweet voice, " I love you. I am absolutely, crazy in love with you." 

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"Really?" He grinned

"Yes, really!" 

"YES!!"

He lifted her up in the air by the waist and spun her around, yelling to the world.

"Adrien, be quiet! You're gonna wake up the whole city!"

He put her down and hugged her tightly to his chest

"Who cares? My Lady loves me!!"

Knowing one way to shut him up, she didn't hesitate and quickly grabbed the back of his neck and smashed her lips with him. He responded eagerly and his hands crept up her back, sending shivers down her spine. She pulled away to see him smirking.

"Well if that's your way of shutting me up, I should yell out loud more often " He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh hush you" She blushed and pushed him by the nose.

"Ah but you still love me, bug."

"That I do, you alley cat."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> feedback would be much appreciated :)


End file.
